When a vehicle transports cargo or material, advantages can be obtained if loading of the material to be transported can be facilitated, without interfering with the other functions of the vehicle. Typically, it is common to use a mounting for a trailer hitch to secure a cargo platform to a vehicle.
As a result, many such cargo platforms are known for allegedly facilitating such procedures. These devices tend to be bulky and clumsy. To overcome that factor, collapsible devices are now known. But these devices lack the strength or durability, and ease of use, that is most desirable.
Furthermore, such devices which help the vehicle carry cargo, tend to interfere with the use and the enjoyment of the vehicle. For example, storage of the device may be a problem. Also, the cargo platform may interfere with the operation of the trunk or the rear tailgate of the vehicle.
So it is very desirable to find or develop a device which aids a vehicle with the transporting of cargo without drastically interfering with the enjoyment of the vehicle by the owner. If such a device can be developed, great advantages can be obtained.